Disgraced
by Aang-Airbender-Avatar-Awesome
Summary: What if Remus and Tonks never died in Deathly Hallows, but instead had another child? What if that child became like Remus? What if said child went to Hogwarts with such a secret so heavy on her slight shoulders? OC/OC/ Little bit of French
1. Constant Worry

**Chapter One- Constant Worry**

Remus and Tonks never died in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, no, they lived. They had Teddy, and one other child a few years later. Her name was Persephone Denae Lupin. While Teddy was like his mother, Persephone, on the other hand, was like her father. She was a werewolf, and Remus was terrified, and disappeared for a long time. Persephone was two years old when he returned. She had dark curly hair, lightly tanned skin, and dark brown eyes. He couldn't stand knowing that his daughter would be like him, where lycanthropy was so looked down upon. He couldn't stand the thought of her being made fun of when she finally reached the age where she would go to school. Tonks understood why Remus was so upset, but she consoled him into staying, watching her, helping her through what she would be.

He hated to admit it, even to himself, but with Teddy so like his mother, he felt a sliver of happiness that Persephone was like him. As she grew, everytime he looked at her he felt a pang of grief, but he surpressed it. When she was ten years old, and the next year she would attending Hogwarts, he told her about what she would be, what would happen, and that he would help her through it, that there wouldn't be a moment where she would be left alone.

"Daddy," Persephone began one night as Remus walked her up to her room.

"Yes?" He said wearily, many thoughts still plaugeing his mind.

"Is it going to hurt? I'll have to leave school won't I, on the those days? And I can't tell anyone?"

Remus grimaced. "It will hurt a little bit, but... just- just don't think about it right now." He said, watching quietly as she pulled her blanket around her.

"'Night," She whispered. He left the door open halfway.

"Goodnight sweet-heart."

Remus walked down the hallway, and sat down into a chair in the kitchen. He put his hands over his face and shook his head. If only he wasn't what he was now, Persephone would live a better life, not as a witch and a werewolf, but just a regular witch. He looked up when he heard a soft thud, and watched as an owl perched itself onto the windowsill. He looked down at the envelope, and tore it open.

_Dear Mr. Lupin,_

_Because we cannot get another Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I would like it very much if you would teach again. You were an excellent teacher before and it is also in my knowledge that you will have your daughter attending this year, and she might like her father being there. Just write back your reply please, thank you._

_Sincerely, _

_Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall_

Remus sighed, but smiled. He had enjoyed teaching Harry when he had been teaching at Hogwarts many years ago, and now he would be able to teach his daughter, and be close enough to where he could help her easier. Should he teach again though?

_Yes, I guess I will teach again. It would probably be best. But, I would like to tell you now, Minerva, that Persephone is juse like me, you see, and will need to be taken care of and watched when that time comes around. It will be very hard for her to adjust and try to keep it secret as I did when I was in school, but I'm not quite sure how she will deal with it. Thank you very much for the offer and I do accept._

_Truly,_

_Remus Lupin_


	2. Getting The Necessities

**Chapter Two- Getting The Necessities**

Persephone woke up the next morning, shivering, in a cold sweat. She always had nightmares, and there was nothing she could do to stop them, except watch the same terrifying picture over and over and over. She unwrapped herself from the blankets, which had somehow how entangled her legs during her sleep. She yawned deeply and stumbled down the stairs her eyes opened to slits, just enough to see by, though not enough, because she ran into her brother.

He caught her just before she could fall, and he laughed. "Sorry Teddy," She yawned.

"Oh, it's okay. This whole family knows to watch for you when you first wake up, Sephie! So, gonna have fun this afternoon? Going school shopping I hear-"

Persephone woke up fully immediately. "Whoa, whoa, whoa... today?" She sprinted into the kitchen where her mother and father were whispering. They looked over, her father cutting off mid-sentence to smile at his daughter. Tonks frowned and walked a few feet away to begin breakfast.

"We're going shopping today? Mum said we were going about a week before term starts so things might be cheaper."

"That's only in the muggle world, I was just speaking my thoughts." Tonks defended herself, her head high. Remus smiled, chuckling quietly to himself. She glared him and he took a few steps to the left towards Teddy, who was standing in the doorway. Persephone laughed. "Wow..." She muttered, leaning back in her seat, crossing her legs. She stretched, wincing at the sudden pain in her back. She saw her mother and father exchange anxious glances. Neither were sure when she would begin changing, because when Remus had been bitten, he would begin changing at every single full moon. Persephone, on the other hand, had been born into lycanthropy, so no one was really sure when it would take place. Every single pain Persephone had might be a sign in her parents' eyes.

Teddy looked to Remus, then to Tonks, and then down at Persephone curiously. He knew (of course he did!) but he didn't understand why the two were so anxious about the change. He couldn't begin to fathom it, he had heard it would be painful and he hated thinking that his younger sister would have to endure something like that when she was so small, and appeared so fragile, though when she punched, he could argue about that fragile statement. When she was mad, she was hard as granite.

Persephone got ready quickly after she ate, dressing in a comfortable blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans and her shoes that were beginning to get holes at the bottom from her running around outside so much. She brushed her hair quickly and yanked it back out of her face. She began walking out of her bedroom, but not before she shuddered slightly, her body going cold for only a moment. She grimaced and walked out, meeting her mother, father, and brother near the front door. Remus took Persephone's hand, who took Teddy's and Teddy who took his mothers hand, and they all Apparated into Diagon Alley.

Persephone walked ahead, looking at all the shops with a small smile. First she would get her wand, then her books, and then her robes, along with all the other things she would need. She opened the door to the wand shop, and listened to the clinking of the little bell as the door closed. Ollivander walked from one of the rows of wands, and smiled. The others walked in after her and watched while Ollivander handed Persephone a brown wand with a black handle. "Blackthorn, 10 3/4, thestral hair." He said.

She just held it, not wanting to know what would happen if she waved it. She didn't want anything to explode. "Well, give it a wave." Ollivander said, gesturing for her to wave it. Her father, mother, and brother looked at her expectantly. She sighed, and waved it, just slightly, and watched as a vase of almost dead flowers rise into the air, and crash to ground, just at her feet. She jumped out of the way of flying shards. She thought Ollivander would take away her wand, but he just smiled, and took the money that Remus handed to him to pay for the wand.


	3. The Sorting Hat

**Chapter Three- The Sorting Hat**

Persephone walked through the train, and found a single compartment where two kids were sitting. She gave a small smile. "Is this seat taken?"

They both shook their head, and she took the empty seat by the window. They looked at her for a moment, then at each other, then back at her. "I'm James Potter, this is my brother Albus." Persephone smiled, and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Persephone Denae Lupin, but my family calls me Sephie." She said, and glanced out the window, but still caught the appreciative look James gave her. Her cheeks were slightly pink when she looked at them both.

"First years?" She asked them both. Albus nodded, but James shook his head.

"Nah, this will be my second year. Let's all hope for Gryffindor for the two of you." James said with a huge grin and leaned back in his seat. It was quiet for a little while longer, and then James frowned and looked at Persephone.

"Uh, my dad told me that one of the Lupins was a werewolf," He whispered. "Is that you?"

Persephone shook her head, "No, it's my father. He's teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year you know." She lied smoothly, but smiled as she recalled her father telling her that he would be there for her first year. James nodded, looking almost relieved.

"He is?" Albus asked, speaking for the first time. Persephone nodded.

"He'll be right there at the teachers table. He was friends with dad, Albus, so that might help our grades a bit." James winked at his brother. Persephone smiled, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

James smiled at her, and then watched as a boy with white blond hair walked by the door. James lost his smile and looked from Albus to Persephone. "That is Scorpius Malfoy. A real git if you ask me. His father practically made my fathers years at Hogwarts hell. My advice to you is to stay well away from him. I would bet fifty Galleons that he'll be on Slytherin. Dad told me and Albus that the hat barely even touched Mr. Malfoy's head and it put him in Slytherin."

"Father insists that we call him Mr. Malfoy, but it's Malfoy or Draco. Never in my mind will he ever be a mr anything. If dad wants me to use his name formally, it will be between Mr. Shit-head, Mr. Fuck-face, or Mr. Asshole." Persephone giggled.

When the train began to slow, and they were all dressed in their robes, James being the only one with the Gryffindor symbol on his, they all walked off the train, and James had to leave them to go to Great Hall.

"Firs' years this way! Follow me! Firs' years..."

Albus, Persephone and all the other first years followed Professor Hagrid to the boats. It was a fairly fast ride, and when they reached the school, and walked towards the Great Hall, Persephone admired everything she passed by and waved at all the moving pictures who waved back at her.

"Attention please," Said a woman with hair pulled back in a tight bun, and who wore emerald green robes.

"That's professor McGonagall." Albus whispered.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"Follow me." They all followed her into a large room with four tables and candles floating high in the air lighting the room. It was completely silent as all the first years lined up. Persephone looked at the table where all the professors sat, and saw her father looking at her with a smile. She grinned back at him.

"Atherton, Penelope." A short girl with black hair and brown eyes walked nervously up to the stool and sat down, with the woman placing the hat upon her head.

"_Ravenclaw_!" The hat bellowed. All of the Ravenclaws who were already sitting at their table cheered loudly, and shook Penelope's hand as she sat down, greeting her. "Black, Cameron."

Cameron Black, Sirius's son walked up to the stool and sat down on it and looked down at his folded hands. The hat was talking quietly to him where no one could hear it. "_Slytherin!_" The hat bellowed, and Cameron trudged over to the Slytherin table with a unsatisfied grimace. The sorting continued, most of the first years getting placed into the Houses that they wanted, when suddenly, it was down to Persephone.

"Lupin, Persephone."

She walked up, and swallowed as she sat on the stool, her back straight as the hat was placed on her head. The silence was nerve-wracking as the hat considered which House she should placed in.

"_Gryffindor_!" It shouted and she grinned as all of the Gryffindors cheered for her. She jumped off the stool and sat down beside James who grinned and gave her a one armed hug. She looked up to see her father with a huge smile, and clapping along with the other Gryffindors.

"Malfoy, Scorpius." The entire room went silent as the next generation of the Malfoys sat upon the stool with an arrogant smirk. The hat seemed to cringe as it was placed upon the boys' head.

"_S-Slytherin_!" It stuttered, and the professor quickly took the hat from his head. Scorpius made his way over to the Slytherin table, his smirk impossibly wider than before as he sat down. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and looked down at her list.

"Potter, Albus."

Albus stumbled up to the stool and sat on it, clenching and and unclenching his fists. The moment the hat was placed on it's head, it bellowed out it's answer, and Albus grinned, and jumped from the stool, and walked to his table as all the Gryffindors cheered, James and Persephone being the loudest of all, cheering his name as he sat beside Persephone.

"Weasley, Rose."

A red haired girl walked up to the stool sat down with a small smile at Albus. "_Gryffindor_!" It bellowed, and she ran over and sat next to Albus who hugged her and they began talking to eachother excitedly.

The woman that had called them all up, now sat where the headmaster of the school was supposed to, and addressed all of the students. "Welcome first years and welcome back the rest of you. I hope all of your summers were pleasant but we a re back now rules must be followed." She looked right at James, and then at Scorpius who smiled innocently. Persephone rolled her eyes.

"A few notices for the first years, and reminders for the rest, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone. Without a teacher escort, upon entering will follow a severe punishment. Also..." Persephone tuned her out, and looked at her father and then at all the other students with a smile. This would be a good year... then she grimaced.

Maybe...


	4. Gryffindor House and All The Other Stuff

**Chapter Four- Gryffindor House and All The Other Stuff**

The Gryffindor prefects led all of the first years up to the portrait where they would enter into the Gryffindor common room. She said the password clearly, and the portrait swung back to reveal a hole where they all walked through.

"All right, the boys dormitory is to the left, girls, on your right. You should be able to find it well. The password is Fortuna Major. Don't forget it, or you won't be getting in, Gryffindor or not." Persephone walked over to one of the soft, squashy red chairs and sat down, closing her eyes and leaning her head back.

"Tired?" She jumped up with a yelp and looked over at James who was standing over her with a smirk. She put a hand over her heart and laughed lightly.

"A little," She said breathed. Her heart was still racing. She walked away, and waving to James, walked up the stairs into a room with five other girls. Rose Weasley smiled at Persephone, having already dressed into her pajamas. Persephone did the same, and laid in her, which was right beside Rose's.

"I'm Rose." She said, holding out her hand with a small smile.

"Persephone, but my nickname is Sephie." She smiled at her and took her hand.

"That's Emily over there to the far right with the blond hair. Ivy over there is the one whose got her face buried in the book, but I can't exactly blame her. Daniella is over there by Ivy, they're twins by the way, but completely different and hate when they get mixed up, but will make fun of it themselves and confuse people they don't like. Violette over there to the far left and doesn't speak a whole lot of English, but She is getting there. And last but not the least, the girl I've known for as long as I can remember, Poppy." Everyone smiled or waved, except for Violette, who hadn't seemed to catch the conversation.

"Violette , ça c'est Persephone." Emily said, getting Violette's attention with a wave of her hand. Violette grinned and waved.

"Sympathique à rencontrer vous , et pardon thanksggiving MOI ne pas s'entretenir à vous correctement moi-même." Violette said with an apologetic frown. Persephone looked to Emily hopeful that she got the girl just said to her.

"She said it's nice to meet you, and that she is sorry she can't talk to you properly." Emily said. Persephone nodded to Violette with a smile and she smiled back. Persephone looked out the window and sighed. The moon was dangerously close to becoming full.


	5. Confessions of a Confused Pureblood

**Chapter Five- Confessions of a Confused Pure-blood**

Cameron looked up as Scorpius walked into the common area a week after the Sorting Ceremony. "Why are you so happy?" Her asked, closing his textbook and setting it inside his lap.

"Because you know something that I don't." Scorpius grinned and sat across from him. Cameron grimaced and shook his head nervously. He did know one thing, but he had for years now. Remus had told him to promise not to tell anyone. His father, Sirius, had told him to promise too. Persephone was a lycan, a werewolf.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Cameron said, gathering his things and setting off towards the dormitories, but Scorpius grabbed his shoulder. "Liar." Scorpius growled.

"I am anything except for a liar, Malfoy," Cameron snarled turning on Scorpius. "But if you want to find out, don't come to me about it."

"Fine, fine- but when I find out, I'll make sure that it fires back at you in some way," Scorpius considered trying to guess what was on his mind, and smiled mockingly. "And she'll hate you for it you know."

Cameron froze where he stood, his head down, his hair covering his face. He was identical to Sirius in his younger years. "What do you know about it?" Cameron whispered, horrified but unsure.

Scorpius smiled, knowing he hit something. "Enough to make both of you suffer." He said happily and made off like he was about to go tell someone, but Cameron yanked him back with such a force that knocked Scorpius off of his feet. He lay there, sprawled on the floor trying to get up, but Cameron leaned over him.

"If you tell anyone about Sephie's condition, I break your neak." Cameron snapped, looking directly at Scorpius who was pale with fear at Cameron's sudden outburst. He recovered quickly and jumped up with his trademark smirk in place.

"Who is Sephie?" He said happily. Cameron glared at him, his lip curling in disgust. Scorpius sighed and put an arm around Cameron's shoulders. "Listen, I don't know who Sephie is, I don't know what her condition is but if you don't tell me I will spread around that she's a... oh... how about an out of control werewolf."

Cameron shoved Scorpius away from him, his expression murderous. Scorpius looked at him for a moment, and then his eyes went wide and a grin spread across his face. His head went slightly to the right as he laughed.

"She a wolf!" He snickered. "All I have to do is figure out who Sephie is. Might as well tell me now Black, 'cause the wolf is out of the bag now." He laughed at his own joke and plopped down into one of the nearest chairs. Cameron heaved a sigh and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Why?" He asked, sitting across from Scorpius.

"I don't like half-bloods. And I'm _sorry _to tell you, but a half-blood _and _a werewolf? That's beyond- it's just-" He cut off and shook his head. "It's gross okay? I don't like it and I'm helping _you _out here. The Blacks being one of the oldest pure blood families you would think you'd want to keep it that way and not be a blood traitor."

"I'm not a blood-"

"Do you like muggles?"

"I don't hate them-"

"Would you willingly be in the presence of one?" He asked expectantly.

"Well-"

"If you even have to consider it then you probably don't reject being in close contact with one. Half-bloods too."

Cameron grimaced. He hated to admit it, but Scorpius had a point. Toujours Pur, that was his family motto, "Always Pure". He looked up at Scorpius who was smirking, knowing that Cameron was considering if he was right or not.

"Persephone Lupin." Cameron finally muttered. Scorpius was shocked, and he showed it, not bothering to recover his smirk, or control it.

"So she's the disgusting spawn of that mutt," He laughed again. "Well, well, this is going to be fun..."


End file.
